


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Eight

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the eighth week I participated in B2S. Theme was One Word Prompts. Included are:Uhura/Gaila - MiscommunicationKirk/McCoy - RomanceKirk/McCoy - Sex and BourbonScotty/Uhura - ExplanatoryMcCoy & Joanna (Kirk/McCoy) - RingScotty/Keenser - RingKirk/McCoy - RingMcCoy & Joanna - CookiesChekov - BearKirk/Computer (gen) - UnknownKirk/McCoy - Serendipity
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Keenser/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Kudos: 18





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Eight

Uhura/Gaila - Miscommunication

"No Nyota, I don't want to hear it." Gaila spun and stomped down the hallway, desperate to get away from her roommate.  
  
"Gaila, wait!" Uhura called, pain in her voice. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded!"  
  
Gaila shook her head and kept walking. She'd been called worse, and very rarely did the words hurt, but this time was different. Nyota was supposed to be her friend, to understand who she was. Not to call her --  
  
She turned a corner and slipped into her office, waiting until the door was closed before letting the tears pour down. If that was what Nyota thought of her, well then, that's what she'd be. Once she was done crying she was going to go search out Kirk and tell him she'd changed her mind.

Kirk/McCoy - Romance

"What the fuck is all this?" Bones looked around the officer's mess, disgust clearly on his face.  
  
"Valentine's Day," Jim explained from his chair in the corner. "Social committee thought some decorations and ambiance might boost morale." Jim's voice clearly showed how he didn't really agree with the idea.  
  
"More like boost the number of STDs and morning after hypos I have to give out tomorrow," Bones complained as he sat across from Jim.  
  
Jim wordless passed him the pepper as he grinned, "Hey at least this year I won't be the one causing some of it."  
  
"Small mercies," Bones said, taking the pepper with a smile.

  
Kirk/McCoy - Sex and Bourbon

"No," Jim said, his voice fueled by anger. "Not a chance in hell."  
  
McCoy looked up at him in shock before speaking, words slurring together. "You're telling me no. You, Jim Kirk?"  
  
"You're drunk," Jim said. "If you were sober you'd never have said it. So take your bourbon bottle and go back to your quarters and tomorrow morning we'll pretend this never happened."  
  
"And what if I say no?"  
  
Jim's anger faded, leaving him feeling empty and more alone than he had in a long time. He wanted nothing more than to be with Bones, but not like this, not with it being a drunken fumble instead of something that would make them both happy. "Then I'd make it an order. Just go, Bones, please?"  
  
"You're an asshole," Bones growled, getting up.  
  
"If you still feel that way tomorrow," Jim answered. "You can bitch me out then."

Scotty/Uhura - Explanatory

"First, you get 'er good and wet. Use lots of lube, see?" Scotty smeared a glob on his fingers before inserting two of them into the hole, gently twisting them to spread the lube around.  
  
"And what next?" Uhura asked.  
  
"Then you get ready to penetrate. But first you need to slip on the ring, see? Like this. It makes everything last much longer."  
  
"Longer is definitely good," she agreed.  
  
"Then you slip it into the hole, and give it a few twists, and voila!"  
  
"And that's all there is to it?" Uhura asked. "I don't want to fail my exam tomorrow, after all."  
  
"That's it," Scotty grinned. "You do that on all four plugs and then the cap is sealed properly and the engine'll run smooth for at least another month.

  
McCoy & Joanna (Kirk/McCoy) - Ring

"So what do you think?"  
  
"I can't believe you're going through with this, to be honest, dad." Joanna looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. "You've been through this before and look how that turned out."  
  
McCoy looked at her, love shining in his eyes. "It gave me you, so it wasn't all that bad. And it brought me here. And I've been happier here than I have been for most of my life." He bit his lip, closing the box in his hand. "I thought you'd be okay with this."  
  
Joanna pulled him into a tight hug. "I am dad, I promise." She pulled back and snuggled into his arms. "I just wanted to be sure that you were. I know how much you can give in and so--"  
  
"So you were protecting dear ol' dad from the big bad captain and his evil ways?" McCoy laughed. "I swear, baby doll, he doesn't have a clue and this is all my idea."  
  
"Then I love it. Almost as much as I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Jo."

  
Scotty/Keenser - Ring

"Fuck you." Scotty paced back and forth across his quarters. "I refuse to do it."  
  
Keenser made a noise from the sofa, setting Scotty off again.  
  
"You can't make me, you know that, right you little --"  
  
The eyeroll that got as a response shut Scotty up before he went too far, instead having him mutter something about peas and backstabbing.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Scotty grumbled eventually. "Pass me my communicator. I'll fucking give Archer a ring and apologize for making his damn dog disappear."

  
Kirk/McCoy - Ring

"Fuck Bones."  
  
"That's what we're doing, yes, Jim," Bones laughed. "Did you want me to stop?"  
  
"Don't you fucking dare," Jim moaned as Bones thrust in again. "Although you're killing me here."  
  
Bones leaned down and stole a kiss, letting it change from soft to rough over just a few moments. When they finally broke apart he asked, "You ready?"  
  
Jim couldn't speak, just nodded as he looked into Bones's eyes, prompting his husband to release the spring on the cock ring that Jim had been wearing. Two more thrusts and Jim was coming, Bones right behind him.  
  
"That," Jim said after catching his breath, "was amazing. Next time you're so wearing the ring."

  
McCoy & Joanna - Cookies

"No, Joanna."  
  
"But daddy!"  
  
"I said no. And you know better than to reach for something without asking first."  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy." Joanna said quietly, looking at her feet. "Am I in trouble now?"  
  
Leonard bent down and picked her up, holding her close. "Never," he said into her hair. "Just, you have to remember to listen, okay? The cookies are right out of the oven and you'd've been hurt if you had one right now."  
  
"Can I have one later?"  
  
"Of course," he said, setting her down. "And you can help me decorate these that are about to go in the oven, too."

  
Chekov - Bear

Chekov curled up deeper into his bed, the duvet his mom had sent him for his birthday a much loved addition to his Starfleet regulation bedding. He was always cold at night, and somehow the added weight of the covering helped lull him to sleep each night.  
  
Except tonight. The last two days on the planet had been horrible, and he knew without closing his eyes that he would be having nightmares for weeks. Tonight momma's warmth just wasn't going to be enough. He reached into the slot between the bed and the wall where he hid his most precious item and curled around it protectively.  
  
Snuggles, his childhood bear, wouldn't be able to stop the nightmares from coming, but he'd keep Pavel company all night and help fight the demons away as much as he could.

  
Kirk/Computer (gen) - Unknown

"Computer, what is the current location of Commander Spock?"  
  
"Commander Spock is an unknown, please specify."  
  
"What is the current location of Doctor McCoy?"  
  
"Doctor McCoy is an unknown name in the computer databases."  
  
"What the hell. Computer, what is the current location of the USS Enterprise."  
  
"The USS Enterprise is currently at an unknown location, in orbit around a planet located at --"  
  
"Fuck." Jim paced on the bridge, feeling more alone than he ever had before in his life.  
  
"Computer, what is the current location of Captain James T. Kirk?"  
  
"There is no such person on record as being Captain of this ship."  
  
"Computer," Jim said, fear in his voice, "Who am I?"  
  
"Unknown. Please specify."

  
Kirk/McCoy - Serendipity

"Come on, Bones!" Jim pulled him across the square, McCoy dragging behind. "We can't come to the city without going there!"  
  
"You only want to go because of that damn cheesy movie with the guy you have a crush on." He rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself, "Damn guy's been dead hundreds of years but he still can get Jim's eyes to light up."  
  
Jim just yanked harder. "Come on. At least I'm not making you go ice skating or something at Rockefeller."  
  
"No, instead you're making me go to this damn Serendipity 7, which isn't even in the same location as the restaurant in that fucking movie."  
  
"This has nothing to do with the movie or John Cusack," Jim assured him. "I just want ice cream."  
  
Bones let Jim drag him along. Secretly he'd always had a soft spot for the movie himself and he'd like to see what Serendipity was like now, himself.


End file.
